ACTG 185 - To evaluate the effect of polyclonal HIV immune globulin in the prevention of perinatal HIV transmission if given in combination with antepartum, intrapartum (mother) and postpartum (infant) zidovudine, beginning at 20-30 wks. gestation at monthly intervals. It is anticipated that provision of antiviral antibody in the HIV-infected pregnant woman and the newborn within 12 hours of delivery may neutralize circulating infections HIV, and thereby presumably reduce or prevent transplacental and/or peripartum HIV infection of fetus/infant.